Her Russian God
by Uprising-and-Nicki-Minaj
Summary: Dimitri Belikov just moved into his dead uncles mansion when the girl next door caught his eye. Something's different about her. She's good at everything she tries. But that is not all and it's the very thing that draws him in. ON HIATUS SORRY
1. Meeting Rose

**Her Russian God**

**Here's the one thing I have to point out so you guys don't get confused: Rose and Dimitri don't know they're Vampire just yet!**

**Dimitri's POV. Getting to know Rose. **

I had only been living in my dead uncle's house (or maybe mansion was a better word for it), that he left us in his will, when I saw her. My next door neighbor. She had a bow and arrow in her hands and was absolutely beautiful. Her long curly, blonde-streaked light brown hair hung down her back. It shined in the sun and the bits that dangled in her face contrasted nicely with her beautiful green eyes and sun tanned skin. She had reached the target and picked up a basket full of arrows before walking about three meters back. It was ages away from the target, so she had to be pretty good if she was actually going to hit it. She aimed, then released. With a _crack_, the arrow landed cleanly in the bulls eye. Only one word came to my mind: wow. She continued shooting until the basket was empty. Every other arrow landed in the bull eye along with the first one.

She had just pulled all of the arrows out when a tall, well-dressed lady with short dark red curly hair came to the back door. I assumed she was the girl's mum.

"Rose. Get Maddie, would you? Her piano teacher is here," she called out. "Ok. She'll be there in a minute!" the girl called back. So her name is Rose. It's beautiful and fit her perfectly. Rose left the arrows and walked across the huge, well maintained and overly-green yard to a gigantic gymnastic trampoline that I didn't even notice. The child doing flips on it was skinny and blonde. She only looked about eight or nine years old. Rose spoke to her and with a loud 'Yay!', the young girl ran to the door the lady had disappeared back into. Rose didn't go back to the arrows, she walked over to an in ground pool that was (weirdly) covered by a gazebo instead. She took off her army-style dress, revealing her pink and purple rip-curl bikini and draped her dress over the safety gate before jumping in the water. Rose swam a couple of laps before doing a dance style whatever it was. It was really interesting to watch. When the routine was finished, she started doing it again. When she decided to get out, I stepped off our balcony and across our new (and huge) yard to the fence. Rose grabbed a fluffy white towel out of the cupboard and headed back toward the door before she noticed me. I waved (dorkishly) at her.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked in her angelic voice. I was going to tell her 'not long', but something about her made me tell her the truth.

"Since you were shooting arrows," I replied as she started across the yard toward me. Shooting arrows? God, why did I sound so dorky?

"That was a while ago. Why have you been looking at me that long?" she asked, hanging her arms over the fence. Now that she was closer, I noticed all of her piercings. She had six in her ears, one in her bottom right lip, left nostril, and one in each cheek. In anyone else, they would have looked terrible, but in her, they looked normal. Even the cheek ones. She was the first person I have ever met that had her cheeks done. Again, I had that feeling that I had to tell her the truth.

"I honestly don't know. Something about you made me stop and look," I told her. She frowned.

"I've never had that effect on anyone before," she said to herself more than me. She held her hand up.

"Anyway, I'm Rose," she added.

"Rose, nice to meet you. I'm Dmitri," I replied, shaking her hand. I was surprised at how soft her skin was. She smiled.

"Cute name. You have a funny accent. Where you from?" she asked, letting go of my hand.

"Russia. We moved to Australia about a year ago. My dad got a better job. He brought a house here, then my Mum caught him with someone else. My uncle died about two months ago and left us everything," I replied. I really don't know why I told her all that, but I had a feeling that she was interested. The tone of her reply told me that she was.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Where you close to them?" I smiled at the memory of my uncle. He was like the father that was always too busy for me and my sisters.

"Uncle Dean. He was like my father. My real dad was never around. He worked as a pilot and always at work. Uncle Sean always had time for me and my sisters. What about your family?" I asked, suddenly sick of talking about my messed up home life.

"My mum is like your dad. Always got places to go, people to see. No for my brother, sister and me. My dad 'hurt' her too much. She does her own shit, depends on no one but her self, blah blah blah. The only reason she's at home today is because she's booked a luxury massage therapist to visit the house," she told me, saying the last bit rather stuck up. I laughed at her voice.

"I love your laugh. Hey, would you like to come over for a milkshake?" she said. I nodded. The idea of getting to know her made my heart jump.

"I'll just tell Mum," I added. She nodded her head and I jumped the fence after telling Mum that I was going next door. I followed her into the huge house. We walked into the designer kitchen. The kitchen was as big as the house's exterior and filled with top-of-the-range cooking utensils. A lady was tidying up baking trays and the smell of chocolate cake hung in the air. We sat on the stools that were adjoined to the huge counter that ran right through the kitchen.

"Hey there, Milla. This is Dimitri," Rose introduced us.

"Hello, dear. Nice to meet you," Milla said warmly.

"It's nice to meet you, too," I replied, also smiling.

"Oh, Rosie, look at that. Polite and handsome. Hang onto him, he's a keeper," Milla said. What was she implying?

"Milla, he's not my boyfriend," Rose said, blushing.

"We only met today," I added. Milla looked like her mind wasn't going to be changed, though.

"Now, Rosie. Don't be so close-minded. The sooner you leave that idiotic excuse for a boyfriend, Drew, the sooner you can be with him." She said Drew as if it literally hurt her to.

"Now, Mills, don't be like that. He's good for me," Rose insisted.

"The only thing that boy is good for is showing you the path to jail," she said. I looked at Rose. She looked at Milla nonchalantly.

"Those body piercings are a prime example of what that boy's good for," she added.

"I love my piercings and got them all on my own account," Rose told her, poking her tongue out. There was another bit of metal in that, too.

"They look terrible. I'm surprised your mother hasn't said anything about them yet." Rose's nonchalant look disappeared so quickly, I had to wonder if it was even there to begin with. Rose's face hardened with hatred.

"My mother isn't around enough and I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention her again!" Rose snapped.

"Forget the milkshake, Dimitri," Rose said, dragging me out of the kitchen. The beautiful sound of the piano filled the air.

"Why couldn't we hear that in the kitchen?" I asked.

"The house is too big for to be heard in every room," she said simply as she guided me through the expensively furnished house and into her room.

The room just as big as my whole house back in Russia and expensive as the rest of the house.

"Wow," I could help saying. Rose looked at me.

"I'm guessing you haven't been rich very long?" she asked, saying the word rich as if it were poison.

"Since my uncle died. He gave us entire state. You don't like being rich?" I asked as she walked across her gigantic room and plonked herself on the swivel chair behind the mahogany desk. Her face turned really bitter.

"I would trade all this to have my dad back. Mum kicked him out about two years ago. They used to be so in love. Until she made it big as a fashion designer and started dedicating her life to her work. Now she's a chronic money spender. Everything has to be expensive just because she can afford it. My dad moved to Hawaii with his new girlfriend and I only get to see them during the school holidays," she explained. I sat on the gigantic water bed and listened as she talked.

"Just like that bed you're sitting on. It's the cheapest in the whole house and it costed four grand." That was a lot to spend on just a bed.

"Wholly shit," I replied.

"I know. So what kinda music do you listen to?" she asked, turning on the Macbook laptop.

"Anything with a good beat." Nodding, she placed her hand on the mouse.

"I love Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. Have you heard it?" she asked. I nodded.

"My sister Viktoria has it on her iPod, phone, Xbox. Any other gadget that is capable of having music on it," I answered.

"Christian and Maddie are the same with their Simple Plan and Miley Cyrus."

**There it was! Please review and tell me if I should continue! The review button is just there, so don't be shy!**


	2. Missing Daddy

**I am so sorry it took me so long to upload, I came across a lot of annoying problems. Never mind though because they're done with now. Luckily for you guys, I'll be able to update for often ! **

**Rose's POV.**

Dimitri listened to me rag on about everything for two hours. I don't know why, but he seemed very interested. We were still talking when I got up. I had completely forgot to have my milk bath. I hate not having a milk bath after swimming. My skin becomes so dry and I hate that feeling.

"Do you mind if we take the conversation into the bathroom. I forgot to have a milk bath," I said. His forehead crinkled up with his frown.

"A milk bath?"

"Yeah. The pool is filled with so much clorine, it dries out my skin if I don't have a milk bath," I told him. I felt like such an idiot as I explained it to him. He nodded.

"If you want a milk bath, don't let me stop you," he said. I walked into the over-sized bathroom and turned on the taps. I threw the towel into the dirty clothes basket and grabbed the milk solution out of the cupboard.

After adjusting the temperature, a squirted a whole heap of the mixture into the sat on the marble bench top as I got in.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" he asked. God, I loved his accent. I closed my eyes and lay my head back on the bath cushion.

"Sure," I said. When he didn't answer straight away, I opened an eye. He looked unsure about something. I turned the taps off.

"Um, why didn't you get angry with me like you did with Milla when I asked about your mum?" he asked finally. My heart jumped.

"You caught that, huh? Well, you don't know what she's like but Milla does. She's worked for us since I was nine, before Dad left," I told him, shrugging. Sure, I looked (and hopefully sounded) like I didn't care, but today had been a major milestone for me. I haven't spoken about my parents since they split up. To anyone. And that was seven years ago.

"How old were you when they separated?" he asked. I felt like a long ice shard had speared my chest. I looked at him, studying his face hard so I wouldn't start brawling.

"I was ten." Winning the fight with my voice box, I was glad my voice came out normal. Swallowing hard again, I continued. I knew I didn't have to but I felt like this was the only chance I would get to tell someone how great my Daddy is.

"They had been married since they were teenagers. Ninteen, to be precise. Maddie was only three months old. The only reason she knows him is because of school holidays. Before the split, we were a real family. Mum was always around and Dad read us bedtime stories. We all played tiggy in the back yard..." I trailed off as the memories flooded my mind. Me and Dad making a cake, me and Dad playing 'Marco-Polo' in the pool, me and Dad doing the grocery shopping. I squeezed my eyes to see the images clearer but they faded away. I growled in annoyance and splashed the milky water all over the floor. Dimitri lifted his feet up so they wouldn't get wet.

"My father is my most favorite person in the whole world and miss him so much!" I exclaimed.

"I just want him back," I said, tears finally filling my eyes. I put my face in my hands.

"If I can't have my Daddy, why can she? It's not fair," I added, voice sounding muffled. Dimitri leaned over and placed his hand on my shoulder. Christian, my blonde haired, freckle-faced and very over protective brother chose that exact moment to walk in.

"How the hell are you and why are you touching my sister?" he thundered. I snapped my head up, looking straight into his reddened face and blazing eyes.

"I'm Dimitri. I live next door," Dimtri told him.

"That doesn't explain why you've got your hands on my sister," Christian huffed. I sighed.

"Calm down. I was telling him about Dad and got myself all upset," I told him, used to his protectiveness. His face returned to it's normal bronze colour, but his eyes stayed angry.

"Why were you telling a complete stranger about our father?" he replied.

"Because he's the only one who was willing to listen. Unlike other people I could name!" I yelled at him. I was yelling because every time I tried to talk to him about Dad, he would either change the subject or walk away. I don't know what was up with him but Dad was like an off-limits subject..

"Don't you yell at me like that! I have my reasons for not wanting to talk about Dad with you!" he roared and walked out. With another growl, I splashed some more water. This time it was at the door.

"You're such a jerk!" I told him.

"I learned from the best!" my stubborn brother yelled back.

"God, he can be such as asshole sometimes," I muttered, standing up. Dimitri slipped off the bench and plucked the towel out of the hamper and laid it on the floor so I wouldn't slip over.

"You're so sweet," I commented. He smiled. I like it instantly. His smiled made his eyes sparkle.

"Is 'jerk' the worst insult you could think of?" he asked, helping me out of the tub. His question caught me a bit off guard. I had started reaching for the towel that was hanging up, but stopped.

"Yeah, him and I don't usually argue. Before all the parental shit happened, he used to be a big 'mummy's boy', but since she started working all the time, she quit hanging with him. He came to me for company. That's the one good that came out of them splitting up, I suppose," I answered yanking the towel off the hook and wrapping it around me.

"That's the same thing that happened my younger sister, Viktoria. Because's she's the youngest, she was daddy's little angel. When he wasn't working, they'd always be out on little field trips. It's like thay had a world of their own," he told me as we walked back into my room. Dimitri sat back on my bed as I walked into my built-in.

"Is it better now?" I asked him, grabbing underwear, a colourful Jay-jays shirt and pink jeans.

"Better?" he answered as I walked from the robe and behind the room-divider that hid the corner of room.

"Your relationship with Viktoria now your dad's not around," I said, putting the clothes on .

"Yeah, heaps. It's good that I get to spend time with her now. I feel for her, though. Her and her father's world has been shattered." I picked the towel up from the floor and hung it back up. Walking back into the room, I saw that Dimitri was now lying across the bed, staring up at the poster-covered roof. That was the only place I was allowed to have them. Back then.

"That's like my world. Dad's gone and his presence has been replaced with a gaping wound." I walked to the bed and lay beside him. We both lay in silence for a while.

"Who's that?" Dimtri asked, pointing to my Eminem poster that took up most of the ceiling.

"That's Eminem. He's an American rapper," I explained.

"A rapper? I don't think I've ever heard a rap," he said.

"Don't Eminem hear you say that. Rapping is the reason he lives. And his daughter Hailee," I said, getting up and sitting back behind my desk.

"How do you know that?" he asked, rolling over and proping himself up on his elbows. I clicked on the mouse and the computer screen lit up.

"Listen to this," I said, clicking on the music player.

"This is the only song he actaully sings in. That I've heard, anyway." As I finished my sentence, 'Hailee's Song' started pouring out of the speakers. The song finished and I looked up at Dimtri. He looked thoughtful.

"What's up?" I asked him. He snapped out of his daze.

"Uh, just thinking," he said simply.

"About what?" I quized.

"My ex. I mean, would it bother you if I said I didn't want to talk about it?" he asked. I shook my head. I know it was wrong, but it did bother me.

**So there it was. Please R&R !**


	3. Are You Fucking SERIOUS ?

**I know it's sooooo overdue ,, but it's here now !  
**

**I was reading over the last two chapters and realised something : Rose tells Dimtiri that her Mum kicked her Dad out two years ago but they split up when she was 10 .**

**So the answer to that is : Rose's Mum 'let' him stay in the house because it is so big and she's never there anyway. So , two years ago , she kicked him out and that's when he moved to Hawaii !**

**Dimitri's POV.**

The day that Rose and I met, she gave an MP3 that Christian had won full of Eminem songs. He's a pretty good artist and I think that he's become my favourite musician. It has been about three months since that day and now Christian, her, Viktoria, my older sister, and I all go to the same school. St. Catherine's Private School. I still haven't met her mystery boyfriend, Drew. I had actually been doubting if he was actually real when I heard a piercing scream coming from next door. I didn't even think about it, I ran out of my room and jumped the fence, heading straight to the back door. I found her in the lounge room. On the floor and a tall, pale, guy with raven hair standing over her with a scowl in his face.

Rose was huddled on the floor, backed into the corner. Her eye was swollen and nose and lip were both bloody. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he'd just hit her. Without even thinking about it, I rushed forward and started punching him. He was shocked for a second, then started fighting back. He was pretty fast but nine years of forced Karate and Ty Quan Do made me faster. To make it worse, his moves were quite predictable. I socked him a few times in the ribs and face before he got tired. Taking the chance, I pinned him to the floor with his hands under his neck. From personal experience, I knew that this was quite painful.

"Who are you and why did you hit Rose?" I demanded.

"Like I'm going to tell you anything, you son of a bitch!" he growled. This pissed me off so I hit him again in the face. He grunted with the pain.

"Answer my questions or I'll do it again," I warned. Rose, who I had forgotten about, got up and tried to pull me up. I shrugged her off.

"Answer my fucking question!" I yelled. He flinched but stayed silent.

"His name is Drew. Meet my boyfriend," Rose answered for him.

"Are you fucking serious! This jackass is your boyfriend?" I said, looking at her. She nodded.

"That doesn't explain why he hit you," I said hotly. Instead of answering me, she just looked at her feet. I turned back to Drew.

"Why the fuck did you hit her?" Rose just grabbed my arm and successfully pulled me off him.

"Get the fuck out of here, Drew. You ever talk to me again, you'll have Dimitri and Chris to deal with," she snarled at him and led me up to her room. We had just stepped through the door when I pounded her with questions.

"Why the fuck did he hit you? How long has he been doing that? You do know it's illegal?" Instead of answering me, she just sat on the bed and started crying. She nodded.

"I know it's illegal for him to hit me like that," she said. The sight of her tears tugged at my heart. I was getting really agitated, though. Why wouldn't she tell me why he hit her?

"Rose, why won't you tell me why he hit you?" I asked her softly.

"Because I'm embarrassed. I am such a screw up that I have a girl basher for a boyfriend."

"Has he hit you before this?" She nodded again.

"Nearly every time we see each other," she replied, wiping her eye gently.

"Why? Why do you put up with it and more importantly why does he do it?"

"Because he can!" she yelled, standing up.

"Why do you care, anyway? No one else does!" she cried and rushed into the bathroom. I hear the door lock behind her. I breathed in deeply then exhaled before walking over to the door and knocking.

"Rose, open the door. Why are you being so difficult?" I asked her.

"Just go, Dimitri. Thanks for standing up for me, but I need some time alone," she replied. Just go? Like hell. I walked back to the bed and sat down. I sat there for about an hour before she came out. I was lying across the bed when she walked out. When I heard her opening the door, I sat straight up. I gasped when I saw her.

"Oh, my God. What are you still doing here?" she screamed. Her face had healed. There wasn't a mark left on her. She looked like she did normally.

"I think that what happened to your face is a more important question. How did the cuts heal so quickly?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"That's what I want to know. It has happened since as long as I can remember," she said, exhaling deeply.

"Dimka! Dinner is on the table! Get your ass home!" Karolina yelled. I stood up.

"This conversation isn't over," I told her as I walked out of the room. I had never seen anything so weird.

**Sooo what is Rose hiding ?**

**Dun dun dunnn ! Keep reading to find out ! **

**Oh, while I'm here , shall I remind you to review ?**

**I enjoy reading 'em ! They really do make my day ! **

**Love you's all ! You're my motivators ! **


	4. Keeping The Truth A Secret

**A / N : Fahhh ! No I know what's going on ! This is the chapter that was meant to be chapter 4 ! I have no idea what happened and I'm sorry ! Maan , LOLS . **

**Chapter 4. Rose's POV. Keeping the truth hidden.**

Oh God, was all I could think. How could I be so stupid! I should have made sure Dimitri wasn't there before I walked out of that bathroom! I haven't told anyone and I planned on keeping it that way. I scolded myself all the way down to the kitchen where Maddy and Christian were eating KFC.

"Want some, fatty?" Christian asked me. I poked my tongue at him and sat down beside, also elbowing his ribs.

"Ow!" he cried, dropping the drumstick he was about to bite into. Maddie started giggling uncontrollable when I stole it and took a bite.

"Hey! I was about to eat that!" he complained. I rolled my eyes.

"There's still plenty more," I said, pointing to the full plate of chicken pieces.

"But I wanted that one," he whined.

"You're a sook, Chris," Maddie told him. She said it so matter-of-factly, I couldn't help laughing.

We were still eating when my mother walked in. Maddie let out an excited scream and ran over to her.

"Mummy! Did you hear me play when Lynette was here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I heard," she replied, getting a cup out of the cupboard.

"What did you think?" she said.

"Good. Rose, I'm not going to be here to drop Maddie off at school tomorrow, so can you take her?" she asked me. I sighed and nodded. It wasn't dropping her off at school that was the problem; it was that every time Maddie tried talking to her, she completely shrugged Maddie off or didn't answer her at all.

"Thank you," she said, filling her cup with cold water from the h2o cooler and walking back out.

"Did I do something to make Mummy mad?" Maddie asked us. My heart broke into a million tiny pieces.

"No. Mummy just has a lot of work to do," Christian pipped up. I was so sick of having to make up excuses for her. She's only seven years old, for God's sake! She doesn't know any better when it comes to fucked up parents!

"How long has it been since you've spoken to Mum?" I asked Christian.

"Few months," he shrugged. I knew that he put on a face and pretended like he didn't care. He did care. I also knew he was counting the days that he hadn't spoken to her. That tears me up because I know that she really couldn't care less about any of us. I throw the bone of Christian's stolen chicken drumstick on Maddie's plate.

"I'm going for a shower," I told my brother and sister. He stared at me.

"Aren't you going to have anything more to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," I replied and hurried up to my room. I closed the door and walked across the huge room over to the landline. I picked it up and dialled the number for Hawaii. I listened for the right option and punched in my Dad's number.

"Hello?" he answered. My heart skipped a couple of beats. This is the voice I live to hear. This is the voice I missed hearing every day.

"Daddy," I said.

"Rose? Is that you?" he replied. I burst into tears

"Yes," I said. My voice cracked but I didn't really care.

"I miss you so much!" I told him.

"I miss you and the kids heaps as well! I can't wait to see you again," he told me.

"How are you and Lana going?" I said.

"Oh Bubba. You won't believe it! Lana and I are expecting a baby!" he exclaimed.

"That's….. Great," I told him and hung up. I know that my parents will never get back together. For some time, though, I have been deluding myself thinking that they would. I felt my eyes fill with tears. I was disappointed and pissed off. I picked up my mobile and scrolled through the contacts. _Dimitri. _My heart stopped when I saw the contact listed underneath it. _Drew. _I clicked onto his name and selected the option to send him a text.

_I h8 u 4 every bit of pain u put me thru! I kno 4 a fact that I didn't deserve any of it & I hope u burn in hell. It's over! Ur just a jerk & I can't believe it took my so long to realise that! If u eva try 2 contact me again, u won't know what hit u. _I hit send and it wasn't long before I got a reply. _That's fine with me! Ur nothing but a terrified little skank anyway!_

I gripped the phone with frustration, crying even more. I wasn't a skank nor was I terrified. I fell asleep more messed up than ever.

* * *

Please review ! Happy Easter , really do hope you guys get lots off Eggs ! XD


	5. Why Didn't You Tell Me Earlier ?

A big thanks to CristalSharbutt ! You rock , babe ! Thanks again for pointing out my EPIC fail ! LOL . J J

* * *

**Chapter 5. Dimitri's POV. Why didn't you tell me earlier?**

I had just gotten home from school. As I did every day, I checked the mailbox. There was a letter for me and Viktoria, an electricity bill and something with Uncle's name on it. I ignored everything but the letter with my name on it. I turned it over in my hand. It was sent from a place called St. Vladimir's Academy. I sat on the swing on the front porch and tore the envelope open.

_Dear Mr Belikov,_

_We are writing to inform you of the new Guardian course you have been enrolled in. It will be consistent of constant martial arts training, Guardian 101, Strigoi Awareness, Weight Training, Guardian Combat Techniques, Body Guard Theory, Animal Behaviour, Personal Protection and Silver Stake-Use Techniques._

What the hell are these people talking about? What is a Guardian, a Strigoi and a silver stake?

_As you may know, as we told you in the previous letter, that the course is starting in four weeks._

The previous letter? What in the Lord's name are they talking about? If there was a previous letter, I would have known about it.

_If you need transport to the Academy, please call us on the number listed below._

_See you soon, _

_Headmistress Kirova._

"Hey, Dimitri," I heard _that voice _say. I looked up and saw Rose standing athe stairs.

"Hi. Have you heard of a place called St Vladimir's?" I asked her. She shook her head and I got up and walked into the house. 

"Hello Rose. It's nice to see you again. Dimka, what are you reading?" Mama asked me. I put the other letters on the table.

"Hello, Mrs Belikov," Rose replied.

"Olena. Please call me Olena," Mama told her.

"St Vladimir's Academy sent me a letter. They think that I'm going to be doing some new course with them," I said. My mother's face visually turned white.

"Mama, what aren't you telling me?" I asked her.

"The Academy has been sending you letters since you were five years old. All wanting you to go there and train to become a guardian," she told me.

"What the hell is a Guardian?" I asked. Normally, she would scold me because I said 'hell'.

"A Guardian is someone that protects Moroi. Moroi are vampire. A Dhampir, which is you, becomes a Guardian," she explained.

"Hold up a second, did you just say that vampires are real?" I asked.

"That is exactly what I said," she said.

"How do you know that? Also, what is a Dhampir?" I replied.

"A Dhampir is a vampire. Half Moroi, half human. I was a Guardian before I had you kids," she revealed. I just gapped at her.

"You're kidding, right? You're only telling me now that I am a vampire? And if that is going to be my future job, why didn't you tell me about it? Even better, why didn't we grow up around them?" I spat at her then ran up to my room. I went and sat on the bed. I wasn't there long before I realised that Rose had followed. She was just standing there at the doorway. I sighed.

"Come in, don't be shy," I told her. She came in and sat beside me on the bed.

"Do you believe in vampires?" I said. She nodded.

"Can you tell me why?"

"My mum was a Guardian, too. Before she had my sister, brother and me. That's how she met my Dad. He's Moroi," she told me.

"And I'm really sorry that I lied to you," she added. I looked up at her.

"Lied about what?" I answered.

"I have heard of St Vlad's. I used to go there. Now they want me to back there and finish my training," she told me.

"Did you get the same letter I did?" I asked, glad she told me the truth. She nodded.

"Yeah. I'm not too sure if I want to go back or not," she admitted.

"I see you're a pretty good fighter. Have you started your training?" she asked me.

"I did a mix of martial arts when I was seven til fifteen. But I haven't forgotten any of it," I told her.

"Learning how to fight isn't something you forget easily," she said.

"My Mum was so proud of me before she made it big. In some ways I kinda wish she flunked," Rose told me. I nodded.

"I get that." We sat there for a while in silence. She grabbed my hand after a while. That was it. I was going to kiss her. She was staring at the floor. I started to lean into her.

"Dimka! Get your butt down here!" Sonya called up the stairs. Damn it. There goes my chance! Thanks a whole bunch, loud mouth. Rose and I got up and she followed me back down to the lounge room.

"What do you want?" I asked, sounding a bit angry. I saw a pained look flash across my mother's face and I instantly felt guilty for snapping.

"What is it you wanted?" I asked calmly.

"To show you some photos. Of back then. When I first met your father and became a Guardian," she said, smiling longingly.

"How come you haven't showed me before today?" I asked.

"Dimka, hush now. It's now that matters more than anything," she replied, patting the spot beside her. I sat down and Rose said something about going home.

Mama opened the album and I was surprised that the photos inside still looked new, like they had only just been developed. Some of these photos had to be at least seventeen years old.

She then started pointing out random one's going 'that's while we were training' or 'that's us on our first date'.

…..

Mama spent about two hours showing me the pictures of when she met my Dad, when she was introduced to her first Charge, someone Royal. The only reason she stopped was because Viktoria complained that she was hungry.

I was now laying across the bed, listening to the MP3 Rose did for me. 'If I had' was the song/rap that was playing. My phone started buzzing. _One new text message _flashed one the screen. I opened the message. It was from Rose. _How 'bout we chill the park 2moro? _I smiled. I loved spending time with Rose. She was so different to anyone I have ever met.

_The park sounds gr8, can't wait! _I replied. It wasn't long before she texted back. _Um, 'bout ten?_ I chuckled. That was typical of her. Always have to be precise. _Sure. 10 is awesome._

* * *

__**A / N : You guys have probably read this chapter , I can't remember . But I had to delete some of the chapters that were posted because my draft was all over the shop and I got really confused . Sorry , guys ! I know . I royally suck . **

**Please review ! :)**


	6. Admitting To The Chemistry

**Rose's POV. Admitting to the chemistry.**

I sent a couple of texts to Dimitri last night asking to come to the park today. He said yeah, so here we are. I was with him again. When he was around, I my family problems didn't matter.

"I can't believe you have your cheeks pierced," Dimitri told me, bursting my thought bubble.

"You had better not be dissing my cheeks," I replied. He shrugged.

"And if I was?" he asked cheekily. I had to think about that one. Suddenly, I jumped up and yanked his hat off his head.

"Good luck tryna catch me," I taunted. I briefly heard him sigh heavily before I bolted around and a tree and smacked into something and fell on my butt. I groaned and rubbed my forehead. I looked up at what I bumped into.

"How is that possible?" I asked. Dimitri smiled down at me before offering his hand. I was actually going to accept his help, until I got a better idea. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the ground as well. I grinned as he landed beside me.

"Are you quiet proud of yourself?" he asked me.

"Sure am," I nodded, looking at him.

"So I dunno if I told you, but Drew and I broke up," I told him. He nodded.

"That's good. He's nothing but a woman basher. Don't ever go back to him, not matter how much he begs, you hear me?" he said. I nodded.

"I only broke up with him because I was angry at Dad. I still can't get over the fact that I took my anger out on him. He told me that it's fine with him and that I'm nothing but a terrified skank," I replied, looking straight into his eyes.

"You aren't a skank. You didn't take that to heart, did you?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Don't listen to anything he has to say. He's only trying to mess with your head. I know because Sonya's first boyfriend was the same. He always tried bossing her around. She did, for a while. She then got sick of it and broke up with him. He actually started stalking her. She became so scared that she wouldn't even leave her house. So mama got her to move in with us and that's when dad got the transfer. We haven't seen him since."

"Ok, I give you my word. I won't take anything he says to me personally. Thank you for that," I said. And I meant it. He's become like my rock. My very own pillar of strength.

I am still so embarrassed that he had to see me after what Drew had done to my face. I was really happy that he doesn't know Drew broke three of my ribs.

"Does that look like a rabbit to you?" he suddenly changed the subject. I looked up at the direction he was pointing.

"Yeah, it does!" I smiled. He suddenly grabbed my hand. I felt the same tingle I felt when I grabbed his hand the other night.

"Вы удивительный," he said. Wholly shit, he spoke to me in Russian! Ok, heart, stay calm.

"You want to tell me what that means?" I asked, proud that my voice didn't wobble.

"You are amazing," he told me. I was lost for words.

"You think I'm amazing?" I gagged. He nodded.

"As much as it pains me that my uncle died, I'm glad I got to meet you," he revealed. I nodded.

"I'm glad I met you," was all I could say. I was all chocked up. I couldn't even remember the last time I was so lost for words. Turns out Dimitri wasn't thinking about saying anything. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I can honestly say that sparks flew! My lips were really tingling. The kiss turned from soft to heavy in a few short moments. We broke apart a while later breathless.

"You, Dimitri Belikov, are a really great kisser," I told him.

"Turns out you aren't so bad yourself," he replied, smiling. I grinned back at him and we started making out.

….

"So, are you and Dimitri going out now?" Christian asked as soon as I walked in the door. I gave him my none-of-your-business look. Which he ignored anyway.

"Well? It's a yes or no question," he said when I didn't reply.

"Well, how about; it ain't none of your fucking business for an answer?" I asked. His stature diminished.

"Someone is wearing cranky pants today," he commented. I punched him fare in the face.

"Fuck off! I don't ask about your love life!" I snapped. I really don't know what my problem was. Drew was no longer part of my life and I was going steady with the most gorgeous guy I have ever laid my eyes on. I had a feeling that I was taking my anger about Dad out on him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he exploded. I sighed and looked up at him. Fuck. He was bleeding. I grabbed his arm and took him into the kitchen to the first aid kit.

"Sit down," I ordered. He did so. I think he was kinda scared that I would hit him again.

"So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked as I disinfected the cut. I sighed.

"Dad's knocked up Lana," I told him. He nodded slowly.

"When did you find out?" he replied.

"He told me when I called him the other night," I said. Another nod. I knew he wasn't taking this well at all.

"I always thought that Mum and Dad were made for each other," he answered.

"Pity they can't see that," I commented. More nodding.

"What are your thoughts on this?" I asked him.

"I don't like it. Not one bit." I put gauze over his cheek.

"That should be right for now," I said.

"Just don't wet it," I added.

"When did you get so smart at everything?" he said. I shrugged.

"I really think you should call Dad. Act like I haven't told you yet," I said.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that," he said.

"In the meantime, I'm going for a shower. Oh, has Maddie had dinner yet?"

"I'm not sure; I haven't seen her this afternoon." Ok, that got me worried. Maddie is his little shadow. He not seeing her is off. I made my way to her room. I breathed a sigh of relief when she was sitting in there, Miley Cyrus singing one of her stupid songs in the background. She was playing with her My Scene dolls. I sat down beside her. She gave me Yasmine; her favourite.

"How was school today, Mad?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"The same as every other day," she replied. I frowned.

"That isn't answering my question."

"Ok, it was all right. We had tryouts for soccer."

"How did you go?"

"I made the team. The coach thinks I'm a 'talent in the making'," she told me.

"You don't seem very happy about making the team," I pointed out.

"I only tried out because I thought Joseph would notice me." Whoa. Who the hell is Joseph?

"Maybe he did notice you but he's only pretending he didn't?" I suggested. She shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm only seven." I nodded. _Duh, Rose! _

"And how do you feel about Mum and Dad?" I asked. It had been a while since she had seen either of them. She shrugged again.

"I forget about them both most the time," she revealed. I wasn't surprised. Mum was never around and spent no time with her and Dad lived in a different country all together.

"Have you had dinner yet?" She looked at me with surprise over the sudden topic change.

"Nah, not yet."

"Go to Chris and he'll get you something. Milla would but tonight is her night off," I said.

* * *

Please review ! :DD


	7. St Vlad's

**So this is where the gang meets back up! I have changed a couple of the pairings. Tell me if you don't like them. I write purely for you guys! **

**Oh , if you've been on my profile this week , you would have noticed I've added a link to my Polyvore . I've been creating sets for Rose's New Life . Please , check them out . If you have Polyvore , can you leave a comment ? That's my first collection so IDK if eht's any good . I'll be making more sets (then eht will be turned into the "Her Russian God Collection") once there's more ! Thanks you guys ! Mwah ! **

**Chapter 7. Dimitri's POV. St Vladimir's.**

I think Rose and I are going out. I kissed her at the park and she didn't pull or turn away. I grabbed the letter from the Academy. I was seriously considering going there to do that course.

While mulling it over, I came to a standstill. I wasn't going to go there without Rose. I picked up my phone. _You hm? _I texted her. Yet again, I got a reply straight away. _I sure am. About 2 av a shower ATM. I'll text u wen I get out? _I smiled. I did every time I pictured her naked. _Yeah, that's all good! Talk soon! =] _I replied. I didn't get a reply so I assumed she had gotten in the shower already. I got up off the bed and grabbed the MP3 Rose put the Eminem songs on. Turning it on, I lay back on the bed. _Love the way you lie_ had just finished and _If I had _was just starting when she sent the next text. _K, I'm out. So, wot's up?_ I smiled again.

_You able to talk?_

_To u? Always! ;)_

_Gr8! LOL, so can I come over?_

_: I would NEVA say no 2 u!_

_=D Awesome! I'm coming over now! _I jumped up, turned the Player off and threw it on the bed before hurrying next door.

I walked in by the kitchen door. Maddie and Christian were sitting at the counter eating what looked like pasta gone wrong.

"Dimitri!" Maddie yelled and hurried over to give me a hug. She gripped my leg and I patted her back.

"How is your day going?" I asked her.

"Better now I seen you!" she declared. Christian rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Christian," I said. I knew he didn't like me but I will always be polite to him. He gave me the 'sup' nod and rolled his eyes when he thought I wasn't looking. I nodded and walked up to Rose's room. I found Rose at her MacBook, typing furiously at the keyboard. I just stood there and watched her until she realised I was watching.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked. I shrugged and walked over to her.

"Dunno. Time stands still when I'm around you," I said, giving her a kiss.

"Naw!" she blushed. I felt a pang of something. What was it? Pain? Regret? I didn't know. What I did know was I didn't like it.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she said, pulling me from my memories. I was glad.

"Um, St Vlad's. I have really been considering that course thing," I told her. She looked me straight in the eyes.

"And what have you decided?"

"That I don't want to do it without you there," I said without hesitation.

"Naw! My gorgeous man!" she grinned.

"But seriously, I dunno if I want to go. Let me think about it?" she added. I nodded.

"Of course. So what does Christian think about going?" I replied.

"What makes you think Christian's going?" she answered.

"Well, you said that you'd already been there, so I just presumed that he had, too," I said. She beamed.

"You're quicker than you look, Belikov."

"That's what they tell me." I looked into her eyes. Sure her face was smiling, but her eyes held pain.

"What is hurting you so bad?" I asked. She looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered.

"Roza, don't lie to me."

"Dimitri, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Rose," I begged. I hated seeing her like this. She paused for a few moments then sighed.

"My dad is having a baby with Lana," she said finally. I frowned. Why did she care so much about this?

"Rose. He's moved on. Why is this hurting you so much?" I asked.

"He's my dad. The only one he should be having kids with is my mum." I sighed.

"I don't mean to be blunt or anything, but you need to get over it," I told her.

She nodded and looked away. We didn't talk about it anymore. We were now on the plane to St. Vlad's. I will be asking her if she's let it go once we settle in.

We arrive at St. Vladimir's soon after and went straight to the office building. We had to check in with the Headmistress first. The waiting room had two other people already sitting there. Rose's face brightened at the sight of them.

"Lissa! Mason! Oh, my God! How have you been?" she screamed, dropping her bags and hurting over to them. The girl, Lissa, got up and they hugged tightly.  
"Yeah, we've been pretty good. Oh, my God! I am so happy to see you! How is Christian?" Lissa replied.  
"I'm stoked to see you as well. Christian is…. he's different." Lissa looked sad.  
"I've been trying to call-" Lissa started.  
"I know. He won't answer." Rose let go of Lissa then and hugged the boy, Mason. Lissa still had the sad look. I am pretty sure I was the only one who noticed.  
"Mase! You look really good. So buff now!" she let go and motioned his broad shoulders. He grinned.  
"Have you seen Adrian?" she asked him.  
"Thanks. I spoke to him last night. He said that he would be here-" he started.

"Rose!" a new voice called behind me. I turned to see a bony, pale guy with messy black hair. Rose turned to him and screamed.

"Students! I get that you're glad to see each other, but could you stop screaming?" the receptionist asked. Rose shrugged.

"Maybe," she said.  
"Rose! You haven't changed a bit!" Lissa said as Rose turned to hug the new boy.

"Adrian. God, you're so tall now!" Rose told him. Lissa was the first one to see me standing there.

"And who are you?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Dimitri," I replied. Lissa screamed again.  
"Rose! That's him! Oh, my GOD! You weren't kidding. He's really tall, really hot, and I think I will stop there, she finished, looking a bit embarrassed. I looked at Rose. She grinned. Mason and Adrian looked confused.

"Can you tell us what you're going on about?" Mason asked. Rose slung her arm around Lissa's shoulders.

"Boys, meet Dimitri. Dimitri, meet Jackass and Spunk. Dimitri is my man!" Rose told them. I loved how she said that, but I kept my face neutral.

"Jackass and Spunk?" I asked. Who was who?

"Your man? It's nice to meet my competition." Adrian stepped forward and held his hand out. I frowned at him.

"I'm not about to touch you. How do I know you aren't toxic or contagious?" I asked him. The girls and Mason burst into laughter. Rose took her arm back and walked over to me.

"You're a genius!" she said and gave me a kiss. Adrian still looked dumbfounded

"Dragomir and Ashford, you're next," the receptionist said. Lissa hugged Rose again.

"Meet us in my dorm later?" she asked as Mason took her hand and they started walking toward the door. Rose grinned.

"Of course!" she replied. They walked into the room and closed the door.

"Seeing them again was awesome!" Rose said as we moved our bags and sat down.  
"What do you mean by toxic?" Adrian asked finally. He was still standing in the place. He did turn when he said it though. Rose and I burst out laughing.

"I think we should change your nickname to 'Stupid'," Rose said.

"No, I think we should leave it as 'Jackass', it suits him," I said.

Ten minutes later, we went in for our induction thing and Adrian was still trying to figure out what I meant. That guy is a retard. We walked into the room and closed the door.

"Rose. Dimitri. Please, take a seat," Headmistress Kirova told us. We sat. She started with Rose.

"I have the joy of telling you that we're glad you're back. You're the best Novice this school has seen since, well, your mother. We all have high hopes for you." Rose nodded.  
"I'm not going to lie, I have missed being here. Not so sure about the training hours, though," she laughed. Kirova smiled. Not a nice sight, I must say. She looked like Frankenstein, but without the bolts.

"And Belikov. I have seen your mother and sisters move, so I'm expecting the same from you. Have you seen your mother in action?" she asked.

"Only twice," I replied.

"And what did you think?" What kinda question was that?

"She is really fast. She doesn't take any chances," I answered. She nodded.

"You're a good observer," she told me. Ok. Thanks?

She asked us a few more questions then gave me some pamphlets about the campus and class and all that crap. I was happy to learn that Rose and I would be in the same dorm block. She was in room 116 and I was in 129. We took or things to the rooms and went to Lissa's dorm. She was in the Moroi dorms. Room 60. Lissa and Mason were sitting on the bed. The door was open so we just walked in.

"Hey. How was your induction thing?" Lissa asked. Rose shrugged.

"Pretty boring," she replied as we sat on the floor. Rose took my hand and started telling Lissa and Mason about a new song she started listening to.

"Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. You have to listen to it. That is the meanest song going. And she raps. My God. The speed she raps at is shocking. She's awesome," she was saying.

"How can we hear it?" Lissa asked, genuinely interested. Rose grinned.

"YouTube," she said simply. Lissa grabbed the laptop off the duchess and handed it to Rose. Rose let go of my hand and turned it on. The display picture was of Rose, Lissa, Mason, Adrian and two other people I don't know. Rose opened the Internet and went onto YouTube. She typed the song and the video came up and it started playing.

_This one is for the boys with the boomer systems_

_Top down, AC with the cooler systems_

_When he comes up to the club_

"Oh, my God. Listen to the chorus!" Rose exclaimed and we went quiet again.

_Boy you got my heart beat running away. _

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way._

_Can't you hear that boom badoom boom boom _

_Yeah that's Super Bass_

I was actually miming the words. Yeah, I only knew it because of Rose.

"Do you know this song, Dimitri?" Lissa asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah. Rose has it in on reply all the time," I explained. Lissa and Mason nodded when the song/rap finished.

"That's really good," Mason said.

"Listen to this one, then," Rose answered.

"Moment for Life," I said. Rose's second favourite song. Sure enough, Moment for Life started playing.

_Fly with the stars in the skies, _

_I am no longer trying to survive,_

_I believe that life is a prize, _

_But to live doesn't mean you're alive_

_Don't worry about me and who I fire  
_

Rose was singing along when Christian walked in. I looked at Lissa. She dropped Mason's hand. Rose stopped singing.

"Christian, I've been trying-," Lissa stopped when he walked back out. Rose got up.

"Rose-" she started.

"Don't," Rose said, handing her the laptop and hurrying out of the room.

* * *

**I think this is my longest chapter yet ! *Claps happily* YAAAAYYY ! :DD Please review ! XD XD**


	8. Feeling For Christian  Sick Of Secrets

**Hey guys , yes , eht's soo overdue and I don't have an excuse other then I CBF . My bad . Here eht is . **

**Chapter 8. Rose's POV. Feeling for Christian . **

I felt for my brother. I really did. I was shocked Lissa and Mason had started going out so soon after she and Christian broke up. It had only been three weeks ago.

"Chris. Stop!" I called. He didn't listen.

"Christian Ozera! STOP!" I yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks. He hates his last name.

"What do you want?" he said sharply. I flinched.

"I know she moved on pretty quick-" I started.

"Pretty quick?" he asked and laughed humorlessly.

"Three weeks. May have been the next day. It probably was. I don't even know why I came back. I think I should go home," he replied.

"And what would the point be in that?" I asked.

"At least I wouldn't have to see her-them," he answered bitterly.

"And what would that teach you about becoming a Guardian?" I said. He shrugged.

"Fuck all. I don't know if I even want to become a Guardian," he told me. I gasped.

"Tell me you're joking!" He shook his head.

"I'm not. Why would I want to Guard some bratty Moroi who doesn't give a fuck if I die?" I was absolutely astounded. This was coming from my brother. The one I had trained with my whole life.

"Christian. They come first. That's how it goes. It's always been like that and always will. Why can't you deal with that?" I asked him.

"What has that got to do with me not becoming a Guardian or not?" he asked. I groaned.

"If you are seriously asking me that, then don't worry. God, you can be so stupid," I told him.

"Rose, you are getting more confusing as you get older," he replied.

"And by the looks of things, you're getting dumber," I retorted. He gave me the evil eye.

"Look, I don't want you to throw away your future because your ego is hurt," I said.

"I'm not throwing my future away. Mum made it in the human world," he replied. I noticed that he ignored my comment about his hurt ego. Typical.

"Mum failed our people. She ditched them. She was a great at what she did and she threw it away for money. I don't want to see you end up like that." I told him. He nodded.

"Ok," he said simply.

"Ok, what?" I asked. He sighed.

"I'll stay," he answered. My heart swelled. My brother was going to actually finish off something he started. Something he hasn't done since Dad left. I hugged him. He tapped me a few times and I let him go.

"Rose!" called a new voice. I looked to the direction the voice was coming from. Lissa and the boys were standing there.

"I'm going to my dorm," he said and sulked off.

"Is he going to be ok?" she asked. I looked at his retreating figure.

"Eventually," I replied. A pained look came over her face.

"C'mon. Let's go and introduce Dimitri to Eddie and Mia," I said, grabbing my boyfriend's hand.

**Dimitri's POV. Sick of secrets .**

Lissa, Mason and Adrian followed Rose and I to one of the dorms.

"Dorm 100, is it?" Rose asked. Lissa nodded.

"I think it is," she replied. Rose knocked on the door. A brunette guy opened the door.

"Whoa, my dream come true. A hooker knocking on my door," the guy grinned. Rose grinned back at him before turning to look at Lissa. She stopped smiling and cracked him fair in the nose. I heard the crunch.

"Oh, you mother fu-," he started.

"If you finish that sentence, I'll give you a nice back eye to go with that," I growled. He gave me and Rose an evil look and slammed the door on our faces. Rose turned to Lissa.

"Ok, let's try 101?" she suggested.

"That was a pretty mean punch, Rose," Mason grinned.

"I thought so, too!"

"Can I ask who that was?" I asked. A hateful look crossed Rose's face.

"Jesse Zelkos. God, I swear I burn every time I look at him." I was about to ask why, but was cut off by her knocking. A short, blonde doll-looking girl opened the door. She took one look at the girls and started jumping up and down with Lissa and Rose.

"Rose! I heard that you came back, but I didn't believe it!" she exclaimed. Rose stopped jumping.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because of the reason you left?" she said questioningly. Rose looked to the floor straight away. Great, another secret.

* * *

**Oh , Please R&R ! XD XD XD**


	9. Back In The Swing Of Things

**A / N : I love this chapter ! I was at my course when I wrote this ! LOLS . Yes , I was meant to be doing work . Thanking Nicki Minaj foa her guest appearance ! heheeh . **

**Chapter**** 8****. ****Rose's POV. Back In The Swing Of Things.**

The next morning at breakfast I got told that Headmistress Kirova wanted to see me in her office. I said goodbye to the gang and headed to the office. I was sent straight into see Kirova.

"Ah, Rose. How was your first night back?" she asked as I sat.

"Eventful," I replied. She nodded and got straight to business.

"So, the reason I called you here is because the staff and I think it will be a good idea if you mentored Dimitri before and after class until he is aware of all things Moroi," she said. I was shocked.

"I have to teach him shi- stuff?" I asked her. She nodded.

"How to hold and use a stake, the history of Vladimir and Anna," she explained.

"Isn't that the point of Moroi Culture 4?" I replied. She looked really annoyed at my question.

"Okay, teaching Dimitri Moroi history it is. Is that all?" I said, ready to get up and leave.

"Actually, there is one more thing," she started. Uh-oh, I thought. She knows about the party and Dimitri beating the shit out of Adrian.

"There will be a new program starting this year," she said. I breathed a sigh of relief. She proceeded to tell me that my class group would be paired with a preppie (**A / N : In Australia , Prep are four year olds . That is the class before Year 1 .**) and they would become our Younger Buddy. We will look out for them and they will be spending Fridays with us doing Activity Rotation.

"Sounds fun," I smiled.

"I'm glad you think so," she replied, also smiling. Something she really shouldn't do. She didn't suit it one bit.

"You may go. Don't want to be late for class," she added. I nodded and got up, thanking her. For what, I really wasn't sure.

To my absolute horror, I had Stan first up. Of course. That was the only time I spaced out. Today wasn't any different.

_"I wish I could have this moment for life, for life, for life. Cause in this moment, I just feel so alive, alive, alive," Nicki sang. It was really loud so I looked around. There were people everywhere and Drake, the singer/ rapper was standing beside Nicki Minaj in the middle of a gigantic stage. Oh. Em. Gee! I was at Nicki Minaj's Pink Friday concert! _

_"Yeeeeaaaaahhhh!" I yelled. Drake started belting out his verse. _

_"Yeah._

_Yeaahh._

_Yeaaahhh, ugh. _

_What I tell 'em hoes bow, bow, bow to me. Drop to your knees._

_Young money, the Mafia, that's word to Lil Cease." I swear I wasn't even thinking when I grabbed my camera out of my bag and started taking photos of Nicki and Drake singing away._

_The song finished and Nicki thanked Drake from the bottom of her heart for being able to sing with her._

_"Nicki. I will always have the time to jam with you. Just drop me a line and we'll do it again. Give it up for the luscious Nicki Minaj!" Drake replied, yelling the end bit. _

_I started yelling and cheering with the rest of the crowd. Drake walked off the stage then Nicki started singing Dear Old Nicki. Lissa, Dimitri and Mason walked up to me then._

_"Have you been here the whole time? We've been looking for you for ages!" Lissa yelled over the song. _

_"Where else would I be?" I shouted, shrugging before turning back to the stage. _

_The concert finished when that song did. It was amazing. Nicki was amazing. _

_"Wait. Where are you going?" Nicki asked her crowd. _

_"Home?" someone from the back yelled out. _

_"First, I want to ask who has the ticket number 86C?" she asked. 86C. _Why did that sound so familiar? _I thought. I dug into my pocket for my ticket. Sure enough. It was 86C. _

_"I do!" I called. _

_"Come on. Come up on stage," she said. _

_"Photos," I numbly hissed at Lissa and the boys. They nodded and I stumbled up to the stage. _

_"So what's your name?" she asked me. NICKI MINAJ just asked me what my name is! _

_"Rose Ozera," I replied. She hugged me! I may faint. _

_"Nice to meet you, Rose," she replied._

_"It's an honor to meet you!" I said. _

_"Naww," she blushed. BLUSHED!_

_"The reason you're up here is because you have just won a Nicki Minaj prize pack!" she said. Oh my GOD!_

_"Are you serious?" I asked. This has to be a joke!_

_"Of course I am. Wayne," she called. What? Who's Wayne? Just then, LIL Wayne walked into the stage._

_"Oh, my God," I mumbled. He was holding a huge basket wrapped in pink cellophane. _

_He was perfectly capable holding the basket in one hand. He extending his free arm towards me. I hugged him. _

_"Nice to meet you, Rose," he said. _

_"It really is a pleasure," I beamed. He gave me another hug before handing me the gigantic basket to me. _

_"Thank you so, so much," I said to them both, "I really am grateful." Lil Wayne nodded and Nicki smiled._

_"You're welcome. You ready to come backstage and hang?" Nicki asked. My mouth gaped open. Oh, my FREAKING GOD! I had to breathe deeply to regain my composure. _

_"Can my mates come, too?" I asked. _

_"Only one ticket was called…" Lil Wayne started. _

_"Then no. Thank you. For everything. I mean it. But I'm not going to ditch my friends to hang. Even if it is with a really famous rapper," I said. _

_"Are you CRAZY!" someone from the crowd yelled. Oh, shit. I had forgotten I was standing in front of a crowd! I immediately went red. _

_"Wayne. It's okay. Your friends can come, Rose."_

_"Rose. Rose. ROSE!" Why did Nicki keep repeating my name?_

_"Wake UP!" someone yelled._

I opened my eyes. That was a dream? God, dammit!

"What!" I said harshly. Stan was standing in front of me. Oh, shit.

"Can you tell me why you were sleeping during my class?" he asked me.

"Because I was tired. Probably bored, too. I can't remember," I replied. Stan got angry then. His face went really red.

"Right, you think this was boring? You're going to have heaps more fun writing lines after school today!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes and yawned mockingly.

"Uh-huh," I replied. His veins started popping out of his neck. Ew.

"Get out of my classroom!" he screeched. I laughed.

"You think being kicked out of class is a punishment? Are you deluded?" I said to him as I got up. His mouth bobbed open. Lol. He was too shocked to say anything. Not that I blame him because this is the first time I have ever back talked a teacher.

Stan had followed me to the door and slammed it behind me. Right. Where was I meant to go now? I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed to the library.

"Hi, Rose. Aren't you meant to be in Guardian Alto's class right now?" the librarian asked me. To be honest, I forgot her name. I nodded.

"Would I be able to use one of the computers?" I asked.

"Your purpose?" she answered. I thought about it for a moment.

"Facebook," I replied. She smiled and pointed.

"Number eleven." I thanked her and headed to the eleventh computer. I know that Lissa would let me on her computer, but she was in class and my internet wasn't connected yet. I pulled my iPod touch out of my pocket while I waited for the computer to turn on. Here I Am was already playing.

"It's a joke, it's a game. Why am I still keeping score? I'm in pain, I'm ashamed. I'm a woman, hear me roar," I sang. The computer loaded and I clicked into Facebook and logged in. 18 notifications, nine inboxes and five friend requests. Oh, my God. Clicking on the notifications, I saw that most of them were because Drew had written on my wall. I clicked one. _You're a dirty ass hoe and no one wants you. _Good Lord, did he feel tough writing this garbage? I deleted the wall posts and went into Drew's page. _You, Drew, are nothing but a girl basher. You do this because you feel insecure about yourself. I wouldn't be surprised if later on down the track, I hear you've been sent to jail. I hate all the pain you've caused me and all the stupid lies I believed. Drew, I hope you burn in hell. To all the girls reading, block and delete this jerk from your Facebook. You could be his target. I am still shocked at myself because I believed the lies he talks. That's how he sucks you in. He pretends to care and love you, then he turns nasty and starts bashing you and telling you that you're worthless. Please listen to my warning/plea. Don't listen to a word he says. Please. Do it for yourself. Don't risk it. _

I posted it and scrolled to the bottom of his page and blocked him.

"Take that, asshole," I said to myself. I moved into the other notifications. From human school, saying they missed me. I replied quickly. I wanted to know who the inboxes were from.

Turns out three of them were from Drew, two were from my father, one was from Lissa asking when I was going to be coming back to St. Vlads, the other three were from humans, asking when I'd see them again. I deleted the ones from Drew, ignored the two from Dad and replied to the rest, giving Lissa some sort of smartass reply.

Four of the friend requests were from people here at St. Vlads. I was shocked to see one was Adrian. What the hell? Wasn't he already my friend? Oh that's right, I'd removed him because he kept hitting on me over Chat. I chewed on my lip. Should I accept it again? I accepted the ones from St. Vlad's but clicked 'Not Now' in Adrian's. The fifth request was from Lina, Dad's girlfriend. I deleted that request.

Someone tapped my shoulder then. I turned the iPod off and looked up.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I didn't like the look on his face.

* * *

**Ohh Cliffy ! What's going to happen next ? I'd love to hear your theories ! XD**

**Oh , please tell me if you think I should make a Faceebook just for FanFiction ? Inbox or review your opinion ! **

**And plase vote on my poll . XD Thanks guys , Mwaaah ! **


	10. Fighting

**Sorry.. You all probably hate me. And right now, with me being to tired, I can't find it in me to care.. I will tomorrow, I promise..  
Don't kill me in me sleep.. I know it's short.. At least it's something...**

**And yes, I am back...! (: (: (: Yaaayyyy!**

Chapter 10. Christian's POV. Fighting .

Mason and I were in Advanced Math C. Ugh. The teacher had chosen him to be my partner for the revision questions. Double ugh. He is such a self centered jerk.  
"You got question 5 wrong," he told me.  
"In your fucking dreams," I said.  
"No need for the foul mouth," one of the Novices said.  
"Shut your trap," I told her. She huffed and went back to her work. I looked down at my book and realised question 5 wasn't even wrong. I turned my gaze to Mason's book. Oh, my God. Does this idiot know anything?  
"The square root of fifty nine isn't twenty four, you jackass!" I said loudly. The class sniggered and Mason blushed.  
"I knew that," he mumbled.  
"Pfft, that's why you have the wrong answer written down?" I retorted.  
"Tone it down, Ozera!" the teacher scolded. I rolled my eyes. Whatever. If it wasn't for Rose, I wouldn't be stuck in this hell hole. Mason and I kept bickering away. He thought all his answers were right, but I knew they were wrong.  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, started playing. The class looked around, trying to figure out where the song was playing from. Mason's face turned beet red when he realised that the song was coming from his bag. Mason quickly yanked his bag from underneath his desk and started searching for the source of the music. I tried to hold in my glee at his embarrassment. The class's shock seemed to wear off pretty quickly; now my classmates were engaging in a fit of laughter. Considering my lungs were about to burst, my laughter spilled out hard and loud. Having a nine year old sister defiantely had it perks. I had ordered a disposable phone and recored the song, set the song as the rintone, followed planting it in his bag and setting my phone to Private before calling it. Mason found the phone and quickly shut it off. Pity if you ask me.  
The bell rang not long after that, Mason giving me the evils the whole wait to get out of the class.  
During Advanced Math A, I'd nicked his pencil case and filled it with a couple of tampons. Next up he's got Slavic Art while I have Combat. Such a pity I won't be in that class when the tampons fall out. I'm doing that so he doesn't have a reason to blame me. Aren't I smart?  
I did manage to get a mate to record it. It's now on Youtube and that's why he's searching for me.  
One of the guys from Advanced Maths A came up and told me.  
"Chris, Mason is after you, man. He thinks you're the one who put the tampon in his pencilcase during Slavic Art."  
"What..? I was in Combat.. I didn't have time to even put them there, brah," I replied. The kid just shrugged.  
"How do you expect me to change his mind?" he asked. This guy is annoying me.  
"Christian! You scumbag! Get your ass over here!" I hear suddenly.  
I turn to see Mason rushing toward me. Oh, shit.. Bring on the fight..  
"You're the one who put the tampons in my pencilcase, I know it!" he accused.  
"I wasn't even in that class, dickhead!" I told him. I wasn't expecting it, it came so fast..  
That huge kinghit.. I nearly fell over. Lucky I recovered quickly and hit him back.  
The fight was on. It didn't really last long because Alberta hurried over and pulled us apart. She held both out collars.  
"What in the Lords name do you think you're doing?" she demanded.  
"Practicing our Combat, Alberta," I replied. She glared at me.  
"Don't get smart with me, and it's Guardian Pertov to you!" she yelled. Mason laughed.  
"You won't be laughing after Headmistress Kirova is done with you!" He shut up fast.

We got dragged to Kirova's office, given a lecture and were given three weeks house-arrest. "The fighting of two students will not be tolerated, not one bit."  
We left the office about an hour and I went looking for Rose to tell her the delightful news.. -.-


End file.
